powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gou Fukami
|numberofepisodes=28 (Gekiranger) 3 (movies) |cast=Riki Miura |image=JSG-Gou.jpg |image2=Wolf-ranger.jpg}} is , the fourth member of the Gekirangers and a user. Biography Gekiranger He is Retsu Fukami's older brother, and very protective of his well-being since their parents died and they spent their childhood at a church. It was there that Gou forced Retsu to promise never to take on the Beast-Fist before leaving to face Rio and never be seen again. It was originally believed that Gou had been killed by Rio, the two original students under Sha-Fu as well as best friends. But in truth, Gou used an imperfect form of the forbidden Gekiwaza in an attempt to defeat Rio as the Fist Sages had done to seal the Fist Demons long ago. But it failed and Gou had been wandering for fifteen years in his resulting werewolf form that he could not control, nor does he have any recollection of what he was doing during that time. Once regaining his human form, Gou was shocked to find the changes that occurred. He was also a bit vexed to find Retsu disobeyed him and took up Fierce Beast-Fist. Though he is of the Fierce Beast Fist, Gou lacks a passion for justice and fights only for himself. This resulted in Gou mastering a personal and dangerous form of Fierce Ki that he developed himself, called as well as reinvent the Wolf-Fist into his personal , a form of the actual Wolf-Fist that uses Muay Thai fighting moves. However, Sha-Fu believed that Gou actually does have a passion for justice deep down, and gave him the Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger he commissioned specially for Gou to use. After much soul searching and cajoling by the others, he agrees to become GekiViolet and eventually overcome the beast within him thanks to Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae. However, Gou still desires to defeat Rio and prove himself as his rival, holding some animosity towards Jan Kandou whom Rio sees as rival, due to being the son of his mentor, Dan. But once he fails a second time to defeat Rio after mastering the strongest Gekiwaza, Gou accepts that he can't be Rio's rival and glad to see him joining up with them in the fight again Long. During the final battle, Gou is amongst the other Fierce Beast Fist warriors, including the Fist Sages, keeping Long at bay until Jan, Ran Uzaki, and Retsu Fukami return. He watches as his younger brother, Retsu, along with Jan and Ran, defeat Long and seals his powers. After the battle is over, Gou sets off on his own journey with Bae at his side to uncover what he did were as a werewolf. Jan meets him along the way and gives him a final farewell before the two go their separate ways. Using his Violet Fierce Ki to a degree, Gou can summon GekiTiger and GekiJaguar and control Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja Wolf on his own. Go-onger vs. Gekiranger To be added Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Gou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Gou and his teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Gorengers (bar Akarenger), Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Gou, alongside his team (Rio and Mele were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. He is seen fighting Long and Mole Imagin. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Gou in the ninth episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gou Fukami/GekiViolet: to be added Forms - GekiViolet= ;GekiBeasts *GekiWolf *GekiTiger (Borrowed from GekiRed) *GekiJaguar (Borrowed from GekiBlue) ;Arsenal *Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger ;Gekiwaza ;Wolf-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza used by Gou are his personal Muay Thai techniques, titled his "Fukami-style" and are powered by his Violet Fierce Ki. * : GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead. ** : GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. * : GekiViolet leaps into the air and kicks the opponent upside their head. * : GekiViolet summons a Muay Thai arena using the GongChanger which he uses to limit their movements while he jumps around attacking them from off the ropes. * : GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and either punches or shoots a blast of Violet Fierce Ki with power matching that of the GekiBazooka. * : GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and uppercuts his opponent. * : GekiViolet channels fierce Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and uppercuts, creating a wheel of Violet Fierce Ki that smashes into the opponent. * : GekiWolf jumps at the enemy in a spinning attack, slashing with its bladed tail. ;Modified Gekiwaza * : GekiViolet uses this to summon GekiWolf. He has modified it to summon duplicates of GekiTiger and GekiJaguar. This technique is rather different from the other Gekiranger who use it to summon all three of each of their personal Gekibeasts. ;Shared Gekiwaza * : Super GekiBlue and GekiViolet's attack. * : A Gekiwaza which five Gekirangers rush to an opponent while making GekiYellow into a head and spouting each Ki. * : A forbidden Gekiwaza that transforms a user of the Fierce Beast-Fist into an anthropomorphic animal form relating to his/her fighting style, becoming much stronger. This Gekiwaza was used long ago by the Fist Sages to defeat the Fist Demons, assuming their current forms as a result. Bae and Gou also used this move in their respective battles prior to the series. However, due to an imperfect aspect while performing the Gekiwaza, the two each ended up in a flawed form, though only Gou has been able to regain his original human form. ;Rhinoceros-Fist Gekiwaza * : The most powerful Gekiwaza, mastered by Brusa Ee, it's very power defies the laws of nature. Through Michelle Peng, Gou mastered the Gekiwaza with intent to use on Rio in vain. }} Ranger Key The is Gou Fukami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GekiViolet Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as GekiViolet. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Zugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers in their fight with Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zakyura. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Gou received his key and became GekiViolet once more. Roll call After transforming into Geki Violet, Gou says . Behind the scenes Portrayal Gou Fukami is portrayed by , who later portrayed in . As GekiViolet, his suit actor was . Notes *Gou received the nickname "523" (Go-Ni-San) in Japan, as he was most often referred to in the show as "Gou Nii-san" (Older Brother Gou) by Retsu. * Gou is the first heroic Violet Sentai Ranger, the first Violet Sentai was the villainous Purple Orchid. *He is the only Gekiranger that doesn't wear a pair of Geki Changers. **Ken wears a pair, but they arent used for transforming. *He is also the only member that doesnt use any handheld weapons, fighting entirely with punches and kicks. *Gou is in a classification of rangers that appear after a core team of three, which may be followed by a Sixth Ranger. See also *Luen Martin - Twin brother of Theo Martin, the blue ranger in Jungle Fury. External links *GekiViolet at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GekiViolet at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Gekirangers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Violet Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers